Alice's Path to Salvation
by Dr. Amanda Whitlock-Wayland
Summary: Jasper is a vampire, on his way to rejoin in Maria's army. Alice is a human, on the verge of death. For whatever reason fate has brought them together. Sorry to inform you but this story is now under HIATUS, possibly permanenty.
1. Prolouge

*****Disclaimer; Sadly, I don't own The Cullen and Hale Family, and yes that includes Alice and Jasper (Sniffle), nor do I own James or Peter and Charlotte, Stephanie Myer does. But I do own the other characters such as Sandy, and other random people*** **

True Summary;Jasper is a vampire, and is heading back to join Maria, because he is lost in 'life'. He is in Biloxi, Mississippi when a storm hits, an elderly woman forces him into a dinner. Just as he is about to leave, the dinner is hit by a bolt of lightning. Outside the door when the bolt of lightning hits, is Alice (she is human at the time). Jasper with vampire sight, is the only one to see her falling figure, he rushes outside, others who are in the dinner at the time, follow him outside, and are shocked at what they see. Out of panic and curiosity with the girl (Alice) he claims he is a doctor, and that he will bring her to his home, and look after her. Events will lead them into the future; fate will guide them on their path to the Cullen's.

I did _**two**_ prologues for what reason I don't know. Something just told me to do two, so one is in Jasper's and one is Alice's.

Alice's path to Salvation

Prologue;

I didn't think that there could be a bright side to a bad sitchuation. Isaac Newton was, still, is a smart man, a man beyond his years, only now, am I truly understanding his logic. "For every action there is an opposite and equal reaction" I would never love a quote more. That one quote explains my life, my reason for being- one reason at least- the other reason remains a mystery to me. Why was he sent to watch over me? So save me from myself, inevitably he is the reason for my being here, to tell this story of love, and hope.

Never in my life did I imagine that someone would like me, find me beautiful, love me, care for me, and honour me. I so used to saying 'Dear heart, l like a boy so prepare to shatter' could not believe my luck- if you can call it that- sure boys like me- in the sense that I could be used as their little 'sex toy', I am not blind I can see through the difference between love and lust. Two completely different things yet so similar. Lust; passion, desire, need, want, yearn, thirst/hunger for. Love; care, admiration, adore, worship, devoted, loyal, faithful… The list goes on. There is a quote from the catholic bible "If you sin with you eye, pluck out your eye, if you sin with your foot, cut off your foot…" **(The quote does not go exactly like that but I do not have time to search for the full and proper quote, but you get the jist of it).**

I do I not open up to every one else? Because;

I, Mary Alice Brandon, am in total and complete love, with a vampire.

My life is about to take a turn, for better or for worse, I do not know, but as long as she's at my side, I know I will be fine.

"**For better or for worse, in sickness or in health, till death do we part….I wed thee…I now announce you husband and wife, soul mates, two halves of a whole"**

**Jasper's Path to Hope, and Love, Eventually Salvation**

Prologue;

I never realized how blind I was. Me of all people, an empathy, cannot tell the difference between lust and love, ridiculous, how could I l allow myself to be manipulated, and twisted, and dried clean of my humanity. I thought I still held on to it, I allowed my words to speak louder than my actions, when "actions speak louder than words" I so foolishly listened to the devil. And then a human, a mere weak, fragile human, shows me what the difference is. Did I _**love**_ her or _**lust**_ her? If lust was it _**blood lust**_ or _**sexual lust**_? How did one human do this to me! After all these years after finally climbing back up to my feet, I find myself digging my own grave. Ironic. I love her, no? Why else won't I allow her out of my site, why do I yearn to comfort and touch her? At times like these my mother would say "Time will tell". Garbage, when you have 100's of years to live, lime will tell, what if it tell, 365 years from now, when she's in heaven huh? What's going to happen then? I know she loves me, weather it is 'sibilantly' love or 'marital' love, I can not tell. She knows what I am, yet she looks at me as if I an angel, rather than demon. That gives me enough reason to love her. But not only that, the way she smiles, the world seems to get a little brighter. The way she laughs, the gentle sounds of bells.

Yes now I know it is true. I can not stop thinking about her, it must be true;

I, Jasper Whitlock, am in complete and total love with a human.

My life is about to take a turn, for better or for worse, I do not know, but as long as she's at my side, I know I will be fine.

"**For better or for worse, in sickness or in health, till death do we part….I wed thee…I now announce you husband and wife, soul mates, two halves of a whole"**


	2. Lightning Strikes Gold

*****Disclaimer; Sadly, I don't own The Cullen and Hale Family, and yes that includes Alice and Jasper (Sniffle), nor do I own James or Peter and Charlotte, Stephanie Myer does. But I do own the other characters such as Sandy, and other random people*** **

Chapter 1- Lightning Strikes Gold  
(Alice's Point of View)

I emerged from the burning ruble, coughing and squealing. I knew I was bleeding, in multiple places. My vision was blurred; smoke was still dense in the air. My lungs were failing, I knew tonight I was going to die, whether from blood loss, or for smoke inhalation, it didn't matter; I'd die and be in a better place. I finally reached what I hoped to be a patch of moss or grass; as long as it was soft I would not complain.

I laid on my back, looking at the stars, while counting my last breaths. I thought being in an asylum made you strong. I suppose it does but certain things people just can't live through. I raised my palms to my face and buried my face in them. It stung deeply; I could feel my blood on my face. I could taste it, drop by drop, it was slowly killing me. I knew exactly how I was going to die now, suffocation, but I would fight for my life. I was so glad I did, but that part comes later. I could make out bright lights along the horizon. I knew I'd never get there in time, but I still had to try.

I managed to get up on my feet, but to my dismay, I fell down just as I thought I caught my balance. 'If you believe you will receive' my mom always used to say before I was sent to that piece of rubble. I was now on my feet, one step at a time, not too fast. I began to make progress, though extremely slow. Step by step the lights grew brighter. I fell many times but I didn't let that bother me, not when I'm at knocking on death's door. I would die at least knowing I tried, not letting death sweep up and take my life. As I took each step, it became harder to breathe; I gradually began panting, heavier and heavier.

I coughed, covering my mouth with my hand. Something came out my mouth, leaking down my face, staining my skin and clothes as it flowed. I licked my lips, and my intuition was right, Blood. It became clearer and clearer how I was going to die. Blood was filling my lungs, slowly suffocating me. I knew if I didn't find help soon, the small possibility I had of surviving would be gone. For the first time tonight, I was scared, not when I was almost burned alive, or almost killed by the collapsed roof. I didn't want to die.

I spent so many years in a dark hole, preparing to die, yet I never realized how scary dyeing actually is. You will lie there in a wooden box, for all eternality, never seeing the light of day again. Your body is left to ashes, only your soul remains. If only there were such thing as immortality, I would gladly welcome it with an open hand.

Just then the sky shook with thunder. _Oh, please you have to be kidding me!_ I thought as I scanned my surroundings one last time. Off to my immediate right, no more than three miles away, was a faint yellow glow. Finally something was going my way! But for all I knew I could just be heading back to the burning asylum, or it could be safety. It's worth the risk. But then the sky let out another roar, and rain began to pour. I never have seen anything like the amount of rain that fell that night; within a matter of seconds I was drenched, head to toe.

Walking almost became impossible; the wet clothes added at least another 5 pounds, most likely more. The once solid earth beneath my feet was now thick puddles of mud. This all added on to my already fragile body. I haven't eaten in over 40 hours, nor have I slept in nights. I swore one step and I would lose a little life, then the next I would gain some.

A faint odor of Italian food, if I wasn't mistaken, was in the air. This only made my stomach growl, since it's been years since I've had a decent meal. Normally I was fed what I think was spoiled can soup, and when I say spoiled I mean like 4 years spoiled. So I tried to refrain from eating, though I would give in occasionally.

I had a gut feeling I would be safe soon. But God had one more surprise in store for me. I caught a flash of yellow hitting the ground, and then vanishing. Lightning. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I finally reached the door of the light source, which turned out to be a dinner. That's when it hit. I felt its electric shock ring through my body. I felt my body drop lifeless, or so I thought. That's the last thing I remember of that night.

Jasper's P.O.V-

Grey, the only interesting thing right now, if you can call a color a 'thing'. Lifeless, that's what grey represents. How Ironic, I was once so full of life, a happy boy, learning to shoot a gun, how to go to war, all simple things, yet it made life bright. Being a vampire, what good is there in that? Humans wish to live forever, I once did, and I regret it. 'Be careful for what you wish for' couldn't be any more realistic. Spending time with Peter and Charlotte was great. Ok, understatement of the year: More like horrible. The constant love fest, the constant lust for one another, repulsive, but they deserve each other, two halves of a hole, they kept each other sane. Unlike them, I do not deserve love; I do not deserve the care of a wife, the love of a lover.

A pang of thunder welcomes me, rolling through the sky. Maria, I know she prays for my return, and I will grant that prayer, for I have no better option. My destiny waits, 482 miles. A voice awoke me from my thoughts.

"Hello sir, why don't you come inside, it looks like it is about to rain, we can't have such a handsome young boy walking lost around in the rain." An elderly woman smiled.

"Thank you ma'am, but I best be going" I said, my throat burning, from the smell of blood swarming in the air. _Cut it out Jasper, you lasted 1 week, now don't blow it._

"Foolishness boy, come inside"

I sighed, but followed her inside into a small yet welcoming dinner. My eyes were dark meaning I was thirsty, but the disgusting sent of grease and food masked that of blood. 30 minutes, that's all I can last, before someone ends up reported missing.

"Hey, I'm Sandy, I'll be your server today, is there anything I can get you?" Her blond locks, although fake, were tucked behind her ear. (AN: I know they didn't have hair extensions back then, but just let it go.)

"Um... I'll just have a coffee, thank you" I could feel, the waves of lust roll off of her, only more the reason to send her away.

"Coming up" I watched as, what she felt was her best, flirtatious smile. I couldn't hold in my chuckle. If she knew what I am, that would be a look of disgust, not to mention what I have done.

"Here is your coffee"

I nodded, and reached for the cup. I checked around me to make sure no one was watching, and 'accidently' hit the cup over, spilling its contents. I picked up a napkin about to clean up the mess, when Sandy, came running over.

"No don't use that! Use this" She handed me a dish rag. Why is she so worried about me using a napkin? I glanced at the napkin, 'Call me 264 -0845 -6133'. If I were human I would be rolling over the floor laughing.

The spill, now gone, meant it's time for me to bow out. That's when it happened, a bolt of lightning hit the small dinner. Outside the door I noticed a small falling figure; I could practically smell the blood boiling. I ran outside, accompanied by others in the dinner, claiming I was crazy to go outside. I don't know why I felt drawn to see what or who was hurt. Rain hit me instantly as the door flew open. It was a small girl; skinny did not cover how thin she was, she looked like pure bone, purple outlining the bottom lid of her eye. I felt bad for the girl, I felt like I was the only one who could take care of her. But she must have family that to care and love her, but why would she have been outside in this storm?

"Lord, she must be dead-"

"No she has a faint heartbeat, I'm a doctor, I'll take her to my home and look after her." I didn't have medical training nor did I have a home, but I could hear a faint heartbeat. I'm not giving up hope. Hope, I haven't felt it in a while.

Little did I know that hope would soon grow.


	3. Three Days

****Disclaimer; I don't own The Cullen and Hale Family, and yes that includes Alice and Jasper, nor do I own James or Peter and Charlotte, or Maria, Stephanie Myer does. But I do own the other characters such as Sandy, and other random humans and/or vampires. No copyright infringement is intended** **

*****And I realize after I posted this chapter I forgot a few things. ****1****There is some ****graphic content**** in this chapter, so if you don't like ****skip anything in Jasper's P.O.V. that is in **_**'italics'**_**.****2****The translation of Jasper conversation with Maria is at the bottom, again ****don't read if you don't like graphic content*********

**Chapter 2;**

**Three Days**

**Jasper's P.O.V-**

What is with the human fascination in television? It's quite depressing; the black and white colours, horrid pictures, poor excuses of a plot; television was sure to push those on edge over. Then why am I sitting here? Watching this 'soap opera'.

_*__"Jasper, mi amor"_

_I felt her hand caress my cheek. Slowly making their way down my neck. Unbuttoning my shirt, losing multiple buttons in her hate. _

"_Sí Maria?"_

_Her hands discarded my shirt-I now needed another shirt, unless I'll be walking around in shreds._

"_Es tiempo. Tiene sed, pasa mi amor."_

_Lust rolled off her in waves. Adding to my already –'discomfort'. She took my hands in hers; smooth, but rough –impure. Using my hands to fondle with her breast- using being the key word._

"_Yo no puedo." _

_Her teeth, grazing my skin. If I were to disobey her now, I'll have another scar to face. _

_My heart and soul in two different places; the man I am, yearned to take out this sexual frustration- but somehow touching Maria felt- wrong, dirty. _

_My hands had mind of their own; undressing Maria._

"_¿Por qué? Ha matado tanto ya. ¿Qué es uno más?" _

_Her words stopped me dead –metaphorically- in my tracks. _

_Maria's lust engulfed me once again. I knew she thought that her own was mixed with my own. But I felt no emotion; no lust, no love. A missing spark, the missing link._

"_¿Dice que soy un monstruo Maria?"_

_Her name was bitter. But after all that's what her name meant, so why wouldn't it taste bitter? Maria; Sea of Bitterness. Her parents couldn't have been closer._

"_No por supuesto no adora. Yo sólo indico simplemente que todos los vampiros matan; nada avergonzarse de. Venga Jasper, hace el amor a mí, entonces tengo su llena."_

_My breath came out in short pants; gasps. I felt my heart constrict. My stomach turned. _

"_No"__*_

Reality. Sweet reality.

My body returned to normal –besides the obvious thirst, and the...err, discomfort down south.

The sound of one word made my world fall.

"Jasper"

I wouldn't have heard it if I were human. My name didn't sound like a curse, but a prayer. Pure, angelic. There's no way I could harm something so innocent.

...

It's been three days since I took the girl in. Three days and the girl still hasn't woken up. Three days since I first heard her angelic voice. Three days since Maria 'visited' me. Three days since I realized I was used; baited, and played with.

**Alice's P.O.V-**

Bad reception. That's the only thing that can describe my visions. They're so hazy –out of focus- it's annoying. Normally I can focus on one at a time, but they are just one continuous loop; they keep jumping from one to the next then back. Utterly confusing.

One thing that remained the same; the two people in them, the reincarnation of God himself, whose name appears to be _'Jasper'_, and myself.

What's said remains the same throughout all the visions-

"_Alice you need to understand I'm no good for you, that I'm a monster-"_

"_It doesn't matter, I love you for who you are not what you are, I don't look at you, I look at your soul, I look between the lines-"_

"_You know, don't you? Should have guessed, how long?"_

_I suddenly found my feet very interesting. "Yea, I know what you are-"_

_I don't think it took much to realize that he was beyond angry; a blind person could tell "Say it"_

_I was confused to as why he was angry, but decided against upsetting him further. "A vampire"_

"_Go on ask the typically questions"_

"_I already know. You hunt humans but you hate it when you feel there fear. Most of the myths are wrong. You have no problem with garlic, you don't sleep in coffins –you don't sleep at all for that matter- and you don't 'melt' in the sun"_

After that, things get complicated. The ending is forever changing. But the two main things; I will either live or die. The worst part? I can't do anything to influence if I live or die, it's _'Jasper's'_ overall decisions, how he feels, what he decides. He decides my fate, my life is in hands.

Strangely I felt _safe_. I'm putting my life in the hands of a vampire and I feel _safe?_ Maybe I do belong in an asylum?

Actually, I take that back, I'm not crazy. _I am not crazy!_

...

Sorry it took so long to upload; I was having technical difficulty, with my computers. But finally it's here, sorry for the long wait.

Ps. Sorry It's short also. But I promise to make it up.

**Here's a translation of Jasper and Maria's Conversation;**

_"Jasper, my love" _

_I felt her hand caress my cheek. Slowly making their way down my neck. Unbuttoning my shirt, losing multiple buttons or her hate. _

_"Yes Maria?" _

_Her hands discarded my shirt-I now needed another shirt, unless I'll be walking around or shreds. _

_"It's time. You're thirsty, go on my love." _

_Lust rolled off her or waves. Adding to my already – 'discomfort'. She took my hands or hers; smooth, but rough –impure. Using my hands to fondle with her breast- using being the key word. _

_"I can't." _

_Her teeth, grazing my skin. If I were to disobey her now, I'll have another scar to face. _

_My heart and soul or two different places; the man I am, yearned to take out this sexual frustration- but somehow touching Maria felt- wrong, dirty. My hands had mind of their own; undressing Maria._

_"Why? You have killed so many already. What is one more?" _

_Her words stopped me dead –metaphorically- or my tracks. _

_Maria' s lust engulfed me eleven again. I knew she thought that her own was mixed with my own. But I felt not emotion; not lust, not love. To missing spark, the missing link. _

_"Are you saying I am a monster Maria?" _

_Her name was bitter. But after all that's what her name meant, I am why wouldn't' it or taste bitter? Maria; Be of Bitterness. Her parents couldn't have been closer. _

_"Not of course does not. I only want to indicate simply that all vampires kill; nothing to be ashamed of. Come Jasper, make love to me, then have your fill."_

_My breath came out or shorts pants; gasps. I felt my heart constrict. My stomach turned. _

_"No"_

For people who can actually speak Spanish, sorry for the trashy translation, I can speak French not Spanish. I simply used the wonderful invention called the 'internet'.


	4. Love At First Sight?

**Chapter 3;**

**Love at First Sight?**

**Jasper's P.O.V-**

It's been a week. One week since I was resurrected form hell. One week since my dead heart began to beat again. One week since I heard an angel sing. And two weeks since I fell in love- _I think_.

It's at times like this Emmett would say- _"You're whipped"_.

But isn't that how all people- vampire and human alike- feel, when they _fall in love_?

_You're the one gifted with empathy, you tell me?_

_I thought I lost you when I left Maria._

_Good luck with that._

Is it possible for vampires to go crazy?

_No, but you're starting a new trend._

"It burns"

I glanced around- taking a few moments to recognize the voice. _Her. _

I need to but a name to her face. Someone like her doesn't deserve the name '_her'_. She deserves a name that means something significant, simple yet sweet, unique.

One name popped in my head; how it did I'm not quite sure; _Alice, _it was my sister's middle name_, Chiara Alice Whitlock._

"_You should believe in yourself more"_

"_I thought I was the older, wiser one"_

"_Yea by 10 minutes, big whoop"_

"_You're still my little sister"_

"_Whatever floats you're boat"_

_The sun was setting, a melody of colours danced across the sky._

"_I'm going to miss you"_

"_I'll return"_

_Silence; not the comfortable silence we normally sit in, this was thick with doubt. _

"_I promise I'll return"_

"_Some promises can't be kept, but I suppose it's for the better, you'll be happier" _

I'm not even sure she said that, it was barley a whisper. On top of that human memories fade.

Although fuzzy, and unclear, it's the clearest human memory I have.

Few things remain with me from my human life- little to nothing.

The only real object I have, that hasn't been, damaged, twisted, and broken. Is my grandmother's rosary, over looked by the average person, this rosary saved her _'in more ways than one'_.

"_You see this rosary son?" _

"_Yes father, what about it?"_

"_This rosary was your grandmother's; it saved her life in more ways than one"_

"_How so?"_

It's a beautiful story- to be shared another day. Hopefu-.

The worst thing imaginable came in contact with my ears.

A slowing heart beat.

I very nearly died as it faded- as if _her_ heart were somewhat my own. _ As if I owned her heart._

**Alice's P.O.V-**

It stopped just like that – abruptly – the visions. Gone, replaced by white.

Though it wasn't scary, it was peaceful, I felt at peace. Like I was floating, dancing with the wind – free.

The white –clouds if you will- disappeared, melting into an array of colours. Colours I never knew existed. Another dimension perhaps, or is this heaven? Did I make it- I doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm happy.

No more screams of terror, shock treatment, drugs. I was free.

But I felt as if something was missing, or now isn't my time.

So I did what I felt I needed to do. Fight, fight for something – no, _someone_ – that means the world to me.

A name rang in the distance- _Jasper._

_I'll fight, I'll stay strong._

Those words never left me, those words created my world, those words announced my love.

**Jasper's P.O.V-**

An epiphany, miracle –whatever the hell, you want to call it- happened.

Not only did she _rise from the dead, but for the first time, she opened her eyes. _

He vivid green eyes met my own.

_Love at first sight. _That's how I felt, despite how cliché it sounds. The truth is the truth.

"Who ar- Jasper?"

_Shocked. _That's also how I felt.

**...**

**Told you guys I'd make it up. Hope you like it. **

**Please review or pm (etc), try and make it to 10 reviews, at least. Please **

**Oh and you check out my page, there will be sneak peaks into upcoming chapters, posted a little before the chapter themselves are released. **

_**In your review pick either (p) or (s), I'm letting you decide how the story goes along for the most part.**_


	5. A Long Story

My apologies for the really long delay. I want to promise that this won't happen again, but sadly I am unable to. This story is now plased under HIATUS, most likely permanetly.

This story I love it, I love where it's going and all, I love my idea, but the thing I'm missing, TIME. There just doesn't seem to be enough of it! Argh! So here's the thing, this story isn't very popular, and is barely getting by, so unless I see changes with this story it will stay on Hiatus. I cannot guarantee that it will ever be completed, or started over. My point? This is pretty much the end. I really hate to say good bye when this story is so young, but I can't find my drive for this story anymore, I have hit dead end.

Also if anyone is interested in taking this over, I may be able to focus on my other stories. Following that point, Ταυτότητα: Identity is also on my list of stories that may be placed on Standby or Hiatus. **The choice is up to you.**

This is it, so Thanks for reading, I'm sorry, and Good Bye.

** singing out of Alice's Path to Salvation for the last time.**


End file.
